Under the Moonlight
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Forget about what people say it's right or wrong. Does it feel wrong to you? 'Cause nothing has ever felt more right to me than this". WARNINGS: Weasleycest. -Not Betaed- Not canon-compliant


**Title:** Under the Moonlight  
**Author:** Bendleshnitz  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Ginny Weasley; mentions of past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Forget about the world tonight (all that's wrong and all that's right)  
**Word Count: **1890  
**Beta:** My Beta squicks incest so it's not betaed. Sorry for the zillion mistakes!  
**Warning:** Weasleycest. Fluffy sex (I so suck with smut..)  
**Summary:** "Forget about what people say it's right or wrong. Does it feel wrong to _you_? 'Cause nothing has ever felt more right to me than this"  
**A/N:** Originally written for Week #6 on the LJ community: fandom_fridays. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's song "Tomorrow" (yeah...heard the first album after zillion years and it only took a week to pull this story through *roll eyes*).

* * *

**Under the Moonlight**

The room was dark except for the light the full moon was providing through the old window. Her skin looked young and vivid under its glow. Her parted lips sent shivers down his spine. Her eyes, darker than normal, showed nothing but determination as she walked towards him.

Her hips swayed in an alluring rhythm. For a second, he could have swore she was dancing to the songs the carol singers were singing two blocks from his apartment. Sweet, holiday tunes that were almost non-existent in the room (or at least to him). All Percy could hear was his frantic, nervous heart beating at full speed and the delicate sound her black dress made against her thighs as she walked.

When a lock of hair came loose from her ponytail and fall into her face, his hand craved to put it back into its place. And he almost did. He almost got up from his armchair and caressed that lock to the back of her ear before kissing her until there was no air in their lungs. Almost. For he knew that was wrong. He knew he couldn't do that. Percy knew that having such thoughts towards his little sister was horrible. It was sick. He shouldn't have such thoughts. He shouldn't feel lust when he looked at her; but he did. So he just limited himself to fantasize and dream of something that would never happen...that should _never_ happen.

He cleared his throat, trying to make the same with his mind. As expected, it was impossible. He couldn't take out of his head each and every sexy detail of her body, or the things his body wanted to do with hers.

"What are you doing up?" She whispers apparently as captivated by the atmosphere the night set in the room as he was.

"I could ask you the same thing. And I will...what are you doing up, Ginny?" His voice harsher than he had meant it to be. Was it a self-defense mechanism? If it was, it certainly didn't work. Percy just felt like a jerk. He saw his little sister's face and wanted to run to her side and comfort her in his arms.

Her determination gone with the wind now; he saw her tug at the ends of her dress. It was too short for his own taste...well, not for _him_ to see, but for the world. He didn't like the idea of her wearing such a short dress in public, where other men (and some women probably) would practically undress her with their eyes. It felt..._wrong_. Wait. Was he jealous? Jealous of people in the street that might have looked at her? He was her big brother...her protector. But his thoughts said other things that didn't show much _brotherly_ protectiveness.

"I felt...I...You weren't in bed and I was wondering where you were..."

True. He wasn't in bed. He wasn't in his bed because she had taken every little space of it in her sleep. Percy couldn't stand the heat his skin felt as he lied there with her whole body almost all over his. Head on his shoulder, her breath gracing his neck, arm over his chest, leg over his thighs... He had reached a breaking point when she rubbed her crotch against his hipbone making her dress ride up and her leg brushed his growing erection.

"Thought you'd be more comfortable. I'll sleep here", he said shortly turning his head to the dusty window. Next thing he knows, Ginny was sitting in his lap. "What are you doing?" Percy's voice got caught in his throat.

"You don't have a couch or another armchair", she explained reaching her loose lock of hair and putting it behind her ear. Percy swallowed nervously. He froze as soon as the bare skin of her thighs made contact with his. He regretted his decision of taking off his pyjama pants. Not used to sleep in anything but his pants, as soon as he left his sister's side, Percy took the itchy things out. Bad idea.

"I'm sorry I bothered you tonight. I'll leave first thing in the morning." Ginny's cheeks were so red Percy could even feel the heat radiating from her face.

"It's--it's okay." He seemed to be struggling with his voice every time she was in the same room, and this only made his nerves grow. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I told you. I had a fight with Harry." Now she answered shortly. Her eyes never meeting his whenever he asked her that.

"Yes, you did. May I ask why you decided to come here? Or what the fight was about?" Percy got the courage to wrap his arms around her. Though he knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't do it for his own sake. Allowing himself have such proximity only made it worse when the time to let go came; or when his skin needed more, something he could not permit himself...ever.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nothing but sadness in her voice.

Percy hugged her tightly and let himself kiss her on the forehead before saying, "Of course not. You're always welcomed here. I just thought you would have been more...comfortable at the Burrow...with mum to talk to...I-- I don't know..."

"No, I know what you mean. But at that moment I thought...I knew I just wanted to be with _you_," Percy's breath got caught in his lungs, "and mum would have nagged me 'till no end. I was-- I _am_ looking for comfort but I don't want to talk about what happened. I just...I need to forget everything for a while...at least tonight."

Ginny relaxed in Percy's arms as she talked. Her head now resting over his shoulder. Her whispered words caressing his jaw. The hot breath on his cold skin contrasted in a way that made him moan. He froze on the spot silently scowling at his stupid slip. His hands stopped travelling her slim arms just as he felt his heart stop beating. Ginny looked at him, but his eyes didn't meet her face. Percy just stared at the floor waiting for her to slap him, yell...or worst, leave.

He could feel Ginny's eyes on him but his remained on the floor. Staring at it; hoping he could burn a whole big enough on that wood for him to escape. Percy felt like he was about to scream with despair. Minutes of deep silence had passed between them (though to him they felt like hours...) but neither moved.

It started snowing. Percy could tell. The perfect light the moon casted through the window was disturbed by the shadows of thick snowflakes. Then he felt Ginny's lips against his cheek. Dumbfounded, he turned to look at her. Her eyes flicked with the determination she had when she first entered the room. Not breaking their eye-contact, she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.

"What are yo--"

"Shh" Ginny silenced him with one finger over his mouth as she arranged her position, now straddling him. Her lips falling over his, kissing him furtively as soon as her center made contact with his twitching cock. Percy groaned at the feeling of his hardness against her. He couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her back passionately as his hand undid her ponytail. She broke the kiss and sighed before her hands reached the ends of her dress. She started pulling it up before Percy stopped her.

"Wait. Ginny...this is wrong. We-- You're my sister. We can't. This is wrong. This is so, so wrong...", he said tugging at his hair like a little kid.

"Percy, stop. Stop! Does it feel wrong to you?" Her hands on his cheeks. Her thumbs softly caressing his nose and lips. "Forget about what people say it's right or wrong. Just...feel. Does it feel wrong to _you_? 'Cause nothing has ever felt more right to me than this... I _need_ this, Percy. I need you. Please", she whispered with her forehead against his. Their agitated breaths mixing in the small gap between their swollen lips.

"It... I want this, Ginny. I have wanted this for a long time. But there's a reason why I never did anything about it. This..._us_...is wrong, Gin. We're siblings, for Merlin's sake!"

Ginny just shook her head. He could see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She swallowed audibly, closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again there was nothing but fire in those brown irises.

"No. No, Percy. Damn! We want this. I want this. You want this, and don't deny it." She wiggled her hips against his, making him groan. "See? Why repress this any longer? Why not take it out of our system? At least once...we can try." She leaned forward and started kissing his neck, licking and nipping his jaw and throat. "Please, Percy. I need you." She took his right hand and pressed it against her wet center.

Unconsciously, Percy started rubbing her folds through her knickers, making her moan in response. "Yes," she hissed. "Let's forget about the world tonight... All that's right and...and all that's wrong." She pulled out her black dress when Percy moved her knickers to the side and buried two fingers inside her.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out frantically as she rode his hand. His tongue colliding with hers in a battle of dominance that neither cared to lose. His left hand massaging her breast as her nails traced his chest.

"Get up", he muttered.

"What?" He pulled his fingers out of her.

"Get up. Wanna...pants...out", he gasped. His lack of air disabling him to muster full sentences.

As soon as Ginny left his lap, both stood and took off their underwear as quickly as they could. Percy scanned his little sister's body and groaned loudly before launching towards her. She was clearly taken by surprise, because she lost balance and stumbled as Percy walked her to the small table on the far corner while kissing her deeply. He practically held her weight until her bum hit the edge of the table. Then, he gently pushed her backwards and as soon as she was lying on her back he thrust his cock inside her. Both screaming in pleasure at the sensation.

Ginny was right, nothing had ever felt as right to him as being inside her. Hips colliding as he thrust in and out of her. Gasps and moans filled the room, making the silence that had reigned in it minutes ago, long forgotten now. The quick and erratic movements of their hips contrasting with their slow and tender kisses and the soft, delicate touch of their hands.

"Percy...", she called; and when his eyes met hers she said, "I love you."

Percy bit his bottom lip briefly before answering, "I love you too, Gin." This was wrong. Incest was wrong. But as he heard her scream and felt her tight walls contracting around him when she reached her orgasm, it didn't matter anymore. Tonight, she was his and he was hers. At this moment, coming inside of her and sharing one last long kiss, the world was just the two of them and no one else. Tomorrow will be another day...


End file.
